reaching you
by Kyishurie
Summary: "So Red girl is not happy. Must be bad life who is not happy. I did not know the music, but I'm happy. Then it may be that, even if a person knows everything about everything, she can not really know happiness. " At 11, the higher the risk of a challenge, the more you want to do it. 7 years after Naomi is a chance to start living again. Loosely based on The Bright Side Of Life


As we begin a film already started? Know when you will tell someone and Poof! You just do not remember the beginning? Well, this is the film before in my life. Today my mother picking me up, and after a long time I'll leave the bad place and go home instead. My mother said that my life starts today, so what comes first is the before of my life. For awhile I thought the place was bad my house, but when my mother came to visit, I remembered that it was not. I was afraid to go, but could not tell them. My mother would be sad, as the last time. She wept and went away and stayed many days without seeing me. Today will be different, today I'm going to have courage.

Through the gates and hear the noise of the city is something very new, and very different from that silence was in a bad place. I got into the car beside my mother, who smiled alone. Mom is happy I'm here. I know that. She looks at me, and I smile, and her smile increases further. I wanted to laugh, and soon we're both laughing together.

_ I'm so glad you finally be going home! How do you feel?

_ I feel good, Mom. With a little scared, but happy to go home. And looking forward to eating chips.

Mom laughs louder, and I look out the window through the city as fast as a train. I suppose we are with the car stopped and in fact, the buildings and the houses and the trees that are running. It's all so much fun on the go! Made me want to run well, but I refrain. Mama will not like it if I leave the car now and want to go running home. And also because I do not remember where the house is. Mom whistles some music happy and ask me what I do from now on.

_ I will lie down and roll.

-X-

The first surprise is that I have come to see my house and empty. The house was always crowded with people when I lived here, the time when my mother wanted to save the world one grain at a time. I remember I was always very angry that get home and notice that something of mine was gone. But after living so long in silence, it is a relief not to have to live with all that noise.

_ Welcome home! Want to help me carry the groceries? Spent on the market before you get going. And also in a clothing store, bought a few things for you.

_ Yes, mother. What's that smell? Anybody home? Those people still live at home?

_ No daughter, it's been awhile since we do not live here anymore. But there's someone I want you to meet.

Practically pulling me inside garden, entered without much ceremony and that was when I saw a man through quietly and punchy.

_ I want you to know George, Naomi.

_ Hello George. - We shook hands shy.

_ George and I dated for 5 years and live together 2 and a half ... hope everything is okay with you.

I think for a moment. Do not like sharing my mother, and I do not share it, especially now that it would have time to be with her ... but she looks so happy, and George seems to be a good person.

_ For me ta okay, Mom. While you are happy, I also to.

And it was worth it to be nice, because her smile was when those she's really happy ta. She must really like him. Who knows she loves him? I do not know. How is the love? Very complicated for sure.

_ Mom, I'm going up to my room, anything can call me.

_ Oh, yes. Take this bag here, have some new clothes for you, and we will buy more tomorrow. I have the slight impression that the old will not serve you anymore.

I do what she asks me and I climb to my room. I have a surprise, is totally different. The walls are white, the envez Pink, when I was eleven years old, which is when I went to the bad place. A large bed in the middle of the room, a table with mirror, left side of the bed. one large wardrobe and black on the right side, and a desk with a notebook in front of the bed, next to the bathroom door. Funny, I did not have one. Even know how to shake in one. The few things in the space of my room give a feeling of emptiness, with all that white. So can I ask Mom to let it all colored, because I read in a book that colorful things mean happiness. I put the bag that my mother gave me and see the clothes. Black jeans, a regatta stamped with a cute monkey, also black. A white shirt with some writing embroidered in red, jean shorts and a pair of black vans too. Very different from that used in sweats bad place, I am excited about the new clothes, take a shower and decide to use them now. One of the pleasures I have not had the bad place is having a bath, and that makes me happy. Earring for a while with soap bubbles, and I have no sense of time I was there, but I find myself laughing out loud and when my mom goes into the bathroom, with tears in her eyes, suddenly stop. There must be something wrong for her to be crying, maybe I make too much noise. But she's smiling ... that strange. When people cry, they are sad, is not it? Stop laughing, and my mom goes away. Then I'll apologize to her. I put the shorts and white T-shirt, and tennis, and I look in the mirror. It's pretty good. I think I need to take a little sunshine, I am white, and Mom may think I'm sick ... can make me go back to the bad place. The only part I like about me is my eyes. Are clearest blue, and I differ. Sometimes called me blue eyes in a bad place. It made me feel special. No it was a nickname. Go downstairs and my mom and George tell me that I am very beautiful, arrazar hearts. So I say I do not want arrazar anyone's heart, because I want people to like me. Then they laugh at me and in a minute we are all eating a roast chicken and great with roasted potatoes and rice with bacon. And potato fries. Oh my god, how I like chips. Eat, I more than nescessario, and in the middle my mom asked if I wanted to work. I said I wanted yes, and she told me that a friend of George has a store CD's and would be willing to hire me. Gave me the address and I went right after lunch, carrying a bag with the rest of the chips.

I walked up there, feeling the warm sun on me, and it was a great feeling. Said hello to everyone she saw, and everyone smiles at me with the face, some even said, Look, that is the daughter of Gina. See how grown up and is beautiful. My mother said that people are nice to you when you're nice to them, and this seemed to be true. Finally got the shop. Called Jet's. a cool name, the owner should be legal. I enter, and then like the place. Play a music animadinha, the walls are painted black and is full of CD's, vinyls, and some t-shirts too. Soon a black man came to me.

_ Hello, I'm Naomi, daughter of Gina who is George's girlfriend who is a friend of the owner of this store who told me that he get a job. - I mean extending a hand.

_ Hey, calm down! I know who you are. I am Thomas, the owner here. How old are you, Naomi?

_ 18 years and 5 months.

_ All right. When you want to start?

_ It may be now. I just arrived and I have nothing to do, my mother and George were the bedroom and locked themselves out there and I think they are making a mess or a recreational game very fun because not stop screaming and making noise. In bad place we also did recreational games. Aaaah, it was really fun. We will make recreational games here too?

_ I think they are having another type of game, haha! But no recreational games here. Here we sell CD's.

_ Aaaah, sell CD's. How is this done?

_ First you can go there and pick a shirt for you to start working. Can come with any kind of shirt, but it has to be black. The rest of the clothes you decide.

Then he told me how moved the computer program, and I kept everything in memory and a notebook to remember. He told me he was going to be in the morning, from eight to noon, and then I got the one in the afternoon, would be alone until five. Then it was just close up shop and go away. Gave me a copy of the key and said that today is just an experiment.

_ Look, here have many songs on your computer, you can choose the ones you want to play on your turn.

_ How do I do that?

_ You do not know how to put music?

_ I never shifted on a computer.

_ S Erio? So here comes I'll teach you.

He showed me step by step how to put the songs and make a playlist, so I told him I had never heard anything of it.

_ Wow, that place they get heavy? look, here takes. - Gave me a small device with headphones. I know headphones are because I've seen use the bad place. - So here is a mp3. It has all the songs you have on your computer. It's a present for you. You press this button to turn on, this to choose the songs, and to give this play. Your job today is to listen to the max to get the music, and which you like, to touch you put on your turn tomorrow, okay?

_ Aaaa, wow, thank you Thomas! - I embrace my mother said that hugs are good and show joy. - I listen to everything you can. So today I will not sell CD's?

_ You must first know the CD's to be able to sell them, Naoms.

Leaves the store happy, is the first gift I got from a friend. Thomas is good and it's my first friend. I want to have many friends like him. Thomas can teach me many things. Tomorrow I'll ask him what love is. I do not want to go home now, I'll take a walk around the neighborhood. Has many houses here, and many children too. Walking a little further I see a park with many children playing, happy, running. I want to play too, but now I'm almost an adult, so I know I can not. But it is so good it looks, so happy. I sit in the seat in front, under a very large tree. It makes a good shade, and I'm listening to the songs from my mp3. choose a call Undercover Martyn and seems to fit right in the moment. I like this music. Me the will to jump. But before my feet obey me, is what I'm doing, jumping in circles in the garden park. Soon, a boy starts to jump me. Then comes another, and another, and soon we are a group of ten children, and mothers look at us laughing. Jumping makes people happy, and a good feeling.

_ Because all these idiots are jumping in the middle of the park?

I open my eyes and everyone stopped. Eye to the bank and see a girl with red hair with angry face. She is smoking, and looks at us, laughing. I go to her, and she stares at me, much lower than I, sitting on this bench. Me down to the level of the eyes, which are the color of milk chocolate, watching her. support hands on his knees and try to give my best smile.

_ Why are we happy. Is not it wonderful, this thing called music?

_ You never heard music, Genius?

_ No - I was a genius? I'm not a genius, because I know almost nothing.

_ Jesus, just has this crazy city. Where we have seen, never heard music. Where did you got locked up, idiot?

She knows.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hey, excuse me errors, I'm using google translator, because I'm Brazilian.**

**is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think, ok?**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
